Gidion's privit school
by cjstar01
Summary: REQUESTED Wyatt/ Jacob crosseover with Charmed, Twilight, and Hunger Games.


_**Setting **_

_**Gideon's Privet School**_

_** School for Witches Demons Vamps Werewolves and Humans Young White lighters (and any other )**_

_**CHARACTERS**_

_**Chris Perry**_

_** Wyatt Halliwell**_

_** Jacobe Black **_

_**Carl Green **_

_**Peeta Malark **_

_**Rue Jones**_

_** Maggs Toppings **_

_**Katnis Everden **_

_**Austin Mercier **_

_**Johanna Axe**_

_** Annie Fisher **_

_**Brady Dile**_

**_SLASH_**

_**Chris/Wyatt Jacob/Wyatt**_

**_GOAL_**  
><em><strong>Wyatt submissive<strong>_

_**For a friend**_

Chris sits with his friends Peeta , Austin and Brady. They are at lunch in there usual spot talking about random things.  
>"Chris why so serious?" asks Austin as he shifts to the Joker form Batman.<br>"Because I'm Batman. Why wouldn't I be serious." Chris says in a deep voice.  
>"Because youre a princess" Brady says.<br>"Shut up Brady. At lest I get saved. You on the other hand gets slayed. Plus I'm beautiful"  
>"Moody princes" Brady says.<br>"Oh here she comes" Peeta practically squeaks like a little girl. Katniss Everden walks in with her friends, Rue, Annie ,Maggs, and Johanna. They sit where they usually sit.  
>"Go and ask her out Peeta" Austin said turning back to his regular self.<br>"But what if she says no" Peeta says all worried.  
>"Then grow a pair of balls and walk away and NOT cry about it." Brady says taking a sip of soda. he was drinking rootbear.<br>"But-"  
>"No" chris says cutting him off, getting up and pulling Petta up with him. "You're going to talk to her now"<br>Chris pushes him toward her table. Katniss was a quit person but she was mean hunted and not very apelling but she herself not her personaly or aditudde just her, she was beautiful.

Well according to Peeta.

Peeta walked slowly toward the table. He looks back. The table full of guys gives a thumbs up encorging him on.  
>Once Peeta had at lest got to sit down and start a conversation with her Chris turns around to go and sit back down but then he had to take a detour when he ran into a chest. Chris looks up to fine blond hair over sparkling blue eyes looking at him.<p>

"Sorry" the blond says blushing slightly.  
>"Its ok"<br>"Yo blondy! Back the fuck up!" a voice says coming from the gym. It's Carl coming up all sweaty and pissed.  
>And of course there that boyfriend.<br>"Bryan calm down. He wasn't fluting" Chris says.  
>"Yah right. Chris you fucking flurt with every one."<br>"We were not flurting so you can leave now." Chris says pointing out the room.  
>"No chris we need to-"<br>"I'm done. Your such a control freak. We are done good bye"  
>"Were not done until I say were done."<br>Carl grabs Chris's upper arm.  
>"Let me go!" Chris says trying to pull his arm loose and punching Carl.<br>At that moment Wyatt decided to punch Brayon. Brayon who let go of Chris arm turn toward Wyatt to punch him . Then out of nowhere a bulk-ish guy with short black hair came in and punched Carl totally leaving a mark .He falls to the ground moaning and there was blood trickling out his noes. Chris not giving the slights shit in the world started kicking him in the gut and where the light doesn't shine. Austin, Brady, and Peeta had to pull Chris back from totally damaging Carl intestines.

"Bay are you ok?" The guy says.  
>"Yhea, Jacob I'm fine"<br>""No you're not he ruined your perfect face" he says examining the little cut on Wyatt's check bone.  
>"It's fine."<br>"Come on lets leave this scene before I get written up"  
>"Dont worry ill take the balm" chris says.<p>

"I like how you took control babe." Wyatts says as he purposely lean on my locker blocking me from getting in to get my last period of the day, science.  
>"Thanks now move your gigantic body out the way. There is a thing called class and I have one."<br>"But its the last class of thr day. You can miss one class."  
>"No."<br>"Please."  
>"Will you move your ass out my way. Damn."<br>"Feel better" Wyatt says shacking his butt at Jacob.  
>Jacobe hitting Wyatt right on the ass waited for his boyfriend to move. Wyatt laughing moved out the way.<br>"Its not funny Wyatt." Jacob says switching out history for science.  
>"Whatever. But later after school then"<br>"Sure movies. My treat." Wyatt leans in and kiss Jacob. "No you're distracting me Wyatt. I got science to do." Jacob said breaking up the kiss. Wyatt pouts.  
>"Go to class Wy"<br>"You sound like my mom telling me to go to sleep"  
>Jacob smiles picturing that. With that on his mind, Jacob hurried to class.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was for a friend . She wanted a submissive Wyatt. <strong>_

_**It was complicated. **_

_**But I finally got when I was at the doctors.**_

_**Anyway,**_

_** home work is crammed in cause I got this **_

_**1 F **__**then freaking everything is **_

_**either is a A or B and I'm**_

_** like hbfsuifsiufsifbskfbskfcbskb! **_

_**I'm so mad right now so... **_

_**yhea. **_

_**review**_

_**~cjstar01~**_

_**(I do except request if anyone was wondering)**_


End file.
